Une question restée sans réponse
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: - Tu veux faire quoi comme métier plus tard toi ? Plus tard ? Elle ne c'est jamais posée la question. Persuadée qu'elle était de ne jamais avoir de lendemain.


\- Tu veux faire quoi comme métier plus tard toi ?

Alors qu'elle vient juste de s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise vide de la salle un garçon blond qu'elle ne connaît ni de Merlin ni de Morgane lui adresse la parole d'une voix rendue fluette par sa timidité, à moins que ça soit sa voix normale.  
Éberluée, elle le regarde sans piper mots. Croyant qu'elle n'a pas entendue il repose sa question.  
\- Tu comptes faire quoi plus tard ?  
Plus tard ? Elle ne c'est jamais posée la question. Persuadée qu'elle était de ne jamais avoir de lendemain.  
C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouve en cinquième année sans savoir quoi faire. En même temps, comment aurait-elle pu penser à son avenir alors que la guerre faisait rage l'an dernier. Elle était alors persuadée que la guerre ne cesserait jamais et que ses BUSES si elle les avaient ça serait déjà bien. Alors à quoi bon se torturer pour un hypothétique avenir ? Elle s'était juste contentait de survivre. Et maintenant la voilà ici sur cette chaise à attendre de parler de son avenir avec sa directrice de maison.

À côté d'elle trois autres étudiants attendent eux aussi que leurs responsables de maison est terminé leur entretien. Elle aurait préféré faire ça dans le bureau de sa directrice comme sa soeur l'avait fait avant elle avec Rogue. Au moins elle ne sera pas ici avec ces élèves qu'elle ne connait pas. Mais c'est comme ça dorénavant, un espèce de forum des métiers se déroule dans la grande pendant une semaine et chaque élève de cinquième et septième année doit s'y rendre. À côté de la grande salle quatre petits bureaux ont été aménagés afin de permettre des entretiens individuels entre les élèves et leur enseignant référant. Le hall où elle se trouve relie les quatre bureaux entre eux en une salle d'attente dénuée de toutes décorations. Pourquoi ne restait-il qu'une seule place lorsqu'elle est rentrée dans le hall ? Et surtout pourquoi elle eut la malchance que la seule chaise libre soit celle qui la place juste a coté de ce Gryffondor gringalet qui la fixe en attendant sa réponse ?  
Elle aimerait bien le voir à sa place. Sait-il lui ce qu'il veut faire ? Ou à quinze ans il se demande bien ce qu'il va faire de sa vie ? Elle ne sait pas y répondre à cette question qui ne sera que l'écho de celle posée par son professeur. Elle est juste une gosse paumée au lendemain de la guerre. On ne lui a jamais demandé ce qu'elle veut faire et cette question elle ne se l'est jamais posée. Sa quatrième année elle l'a passée à se cacher en attendant que l'orage passe et en essayant de ne pas penser au futur qui ne serait peut-être pas mieux que l'avenir qu'on lui avait toujours promis.

Car la vérité est là, ce n'est pas la guerre qui lui a interdit de penser à son avenir. Elle s'était bien dit certaines fois que si Potter gagnait elle pourrait être enfin qui elle veut. Mais au final peu importe le camp gagnant…femme au foyer voilà ce qui l'attend. Au final, le fait que Potter est gagné ne change pas grand chose, enfin si elle ne sera pas épouse de mangemort. Seulement femme d'un repenti, d'un déchu, d'un Serpentard, d'un sang-pur. Elle sera un peu de tout ça ou tout cela à la fois.  
C'est t'il au moins ce que lui veut faire ? Elle ne préfère pas lui poser la question acide qui lui pique la langue, sinon il aurait tôt fait de continuer la conversation et de lui raconter tous les projets merveilleux qu'il a déjà fait. À croire que certains ont le luxe de penser à leur avenir là où elle ne peut que suivre la voie choisie par ses parents.  
Face à cette constatation elle se retient de renvoyer à la figure du garçon toute sa colère et son amertume. Elle sait bien qu'il n'y est pour rien. Qu'il est loin de penser aux conséquences de cette question polie posée au détour de la salle d'attente d'un entretien qui s'apprête à bousculer leur avenir. Mais ça serait presque libérateur de lui cracher à la figure tout son mal-être à défaut de le dire aux principaux concernés.

Quel métier elle veut faire plus tard ? Ça serait se mentir que de dire qu'elle ne s'est jamais posée la question. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu y répondre. Comme si le fait d'y songer l'obligerait à prendre conscience que la vie qui l'attend lui fait déjà horreur. Mais là dans cette bulle ouatée au milieu d'inconnu elle accepte de mettre sa vie en parenthèse pour penser à ses rêves d'avenir. Douloureusement, elle soulève le voile de ses interrogations. Pour se rassurer elle se dit qu'elle doit bien trouver quelque chose à dire à sa directrice, elle ne peut pas décemment répondre « femme au foyer comme mes parents l'ont décidés » lorsqu'elle lui posera la question fatidique.  
La réponse n'est pas longue à venir, car au fond d'elle, elle sait depuis toute petite ce qu'elle veut faire de sa vie. Ce qu'elle veut c'est fouiller la terre, en extraire ses secrets les plus profonds. Elle veut répondre à cette question qu'elle s'est posée il y a très longtemps.

C'était durant mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix. Ses parents les avaient envoyé, elle et Daphné, en vacances dans leur maison secondaire sous la garde de leur gouvernante comme ils le faisaient chaque année à cette période.  
Elle l'aimait bien Anne, elle avait toujours été gentille avec eux. Durant leurs escapades hebdomadaires elle leur faisaient souvent visiter un lieu de l'histoire sorcière. Daphné se plaignait à chaque fois qu'elle les amenait dans un musée ou voir un monument, Anne lui disait alors « pour comprendre le monde sorcier vous devez connaître son passé et les moldus avec qui nous partageons notre pays », c'est sans doute cette phrase qu'elle avait érigé en proverbe qui avait été à l'origine de son renvoi.  
Cette année-là, ce dernier été de bonheur, elles étaient allées toutes les trois à Stonehenge. Stonehenge un des premiers lieu dressé par magie. Elle était restée là, ébahie, devant les grandes pierres dressées qui semblaient vibrer sous l'effet de la magie qui pulsait encore autour des lourds linteaux en grès. Elle avait demandé à Anne d'une voix curieuse et avide de lui parler de ces hommes et femmes qui avaient crées tout ça. Amusée la gouvernante lui avait répondu qu'elle n'en savait rien, mais que si elle voulait elles pourraient chercher ensemble le secret de Stonehenge. Mais elles n'avaient jamais répondu à cette question.  
Un livre sur le premier grand monument de l'histoire sorcière avait été quémandé à ses parents, elle avait tenté d'argumenter en ressortant le proverbe d'Anne, mais ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu lui offrir le manuscrit et Anne était partie cet été-là ses jamais l'avoir aidée.  
Elle avait tu au fond de son cœur cette question enfantine et elle n'y avait plus jamais repensé jusqu'à ce jour.

D'une voix douce et nostalgique, elle répond à cette question restée trop longtemps sans réponse.  
\- Je veux être magiearchéologue…  
\- C'est un chouette métier ça !  
Hébétée, elle réalise qu'elle vient de parler à voix haute. Tournant la tête vers celui qui la regarde en souriant elle lui répond d'un sourire triste en complétant mentalement ses paroles…mais je serais femme au foyer et tant pis si je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant mais parents en ont que faire de mes aspirations.  
\- Astoria Greengrass  
Une porte s'ouvre sur son directeur de maison. La parenthèse dans sa vie se clôt doucement tandis qu'elle se lève pour s'engouffrer dans le minuscule bureau. Alors qu'elle se trouve sur le palier, elle se retourne pour regarder une dernière fois derrière elle. Et alors que le Gryffondor lui fait un geste encourageant tout en continuant de lui sourire elle se souvient de son nom.  
Et dans un léger grincement de gonds elle laisse la porte se refermer sur les visages d'Anne et Colin Crivey ainsi que sur les linteaux de pierre de Stonehenge.


End file.
